Data stored in a storage device is often accessible using a block device interface. The data is typically visible and accessible to any client with access to the storage device. Operating systems or other storage clients can erase data from the storage device, format the storage device, and otherwise manipulate and change the data.
Further, stored data is often unorganized and may be difficult to categorize or manage. Organizing or categorizing stored data often involves extra overhead for clients or for a storage controller, such as an extra layer of mapping, increased usage of volatile memory to store organizational data, or the like. This overhead can decrease the performance of the storage device to provide additional categorization or organization.